


A late discern

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Feral Alpha Clark, Gen, Infidelity, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: An announcement in the paper made things click for Lois. She hopes she is wrong





	A late discern

Lois felt sick as she ran out of the planet. She would have never put it together. she had let it slide right from before her eyes all this time. It had been right in front of her face the entire time and what had she done? Not a single thing because she had not known until now.

There had been jokes up to this point, little pointed remarks but she had felt so secure in her own world she had never considered for a moment that her world could crumple. She did not even know who to blame. She had sat at her desk blinking at the announcement as the final pieces to the Lex puzzle slid into place.

How the hell had she and the world been so blind? Why had no one said anything? That brat had not said anything either. She had been left to put the pieces together by herself. Why hadn’t Clark told her anything. They were partners right? They were engaged right? So why had this happened?

Maybe at the back of her mind she had always known or at least suspected? The others had been easier to ignore. But not this one. It was so obvious. Did the others suspect too? maybe Batman because he always wanted to be in everything. Was that it? Did the others know? the league? The other kents? Had they been laughing as she walked around with her head in the sand?

Hell did Clark know? was he hiding this deliberately from her? Lois fumbled getting her cigarettes out and the pack and lighter dropped into the grating. She shook her head and kept walking. The rolled up article was still in her hand. The truth that no one could ignore.

They had to be, they had to be his. There was no hiding this and it had to have been going on for years. What the hell was going on? Her mind raced as she stumbled towards LexCorp. Her feet ached, her head hurt too. when had she last taken her suppressants? It would seriously suck to be arrested for disturbing the peace.

She had taken them with her coffee right? Before she had seen that article. The naming announcement. Seen the picture and seen the name. she had taken them right before this entire mess had started. It was not fair. That was all she could feel.

This was not right, she wanted to be wrong. She wanted to be thinking too much into this. She wanted to b laughed away and off. She wanted her theory to be met with disgust. She wanted to look and know that her mind had gotten away with her, that she was too fanciful.

She wanted for once not to be right. She wanted all of this to be wishful thinking. She stumbled up the steps into the lobby of LexCorp but no one was there. No secretaries and no doormen. She blinked in confusion before a scent caught her attention.

Lex Luthor stepped forward from the waiting area. He had a dark blue suit on and a smile. “Hello Lois.” He said softly. “I have to say I was expecting you and this. You’re late.”

X

“It’s his!” Lois snarled as she flung the paper she held to the ground. Lex eyed the paper before he smiled wider. Lois was late but she was just as entertaining as Lex had imagined. “Augustus. He’s his! They are Superman’s children! All of them aren’t they? You you damn Luthor!”

“Better late than never.” Lex laughed as he crossed his arms. “You finally see the truth you love so much Lois. What do you say about that?”

“You bastard you know about Clark. About us!” She would have slapped him but Lex caught her wrist quick in a tight grip. He pressed until she winced.

“You’ll have to forgive me but while I find even those sorts of things entertaining. Even from an Alpha.” Lex murmured. “When I’m expecting I find I like to be safe than sorry. Besides, this game has been going on for such a long time. I had to help you reach the end Lois. It was getting boring.”

“You. You…” He could see her mind whirl trying to understand. “You set us up?” She whispered.

“No.” He would never do that to Clark. “I just got tired of hiding, so I made it easier for you to connect the dots. Besides Lois. One was bound to give the game away. Augustus has black hair and blue eyes. Lena has red hair and green eyes. Lucas and Julian have black hair and green eyes. So do Kon. It was just a matter of time.” He rubbed his stomach as he stifled his victory. “I didn’t make them in a lab Lois. Clark came to me. He’s always been coming to me. You didn’t notice until now?”

“No. you can’t be. It can’t be.” She staggered back her alpha scent flooding the room. “No way. Not Clark. We’re engaged. We’re partners, I know his secret. He told me his secret.”

“Did he? Well another part of Clark had a louder say Lois.” Lex whispered. “Did you know? his Alpha state has red eyes mixed with blue? His thrall is beautiful but I remain unaffected. His alpha state chose me. Not once, not twice or three times.” Lex rubbed his stomach again as he let his grin grow. “Lois, I think it’s time you let Clark go right? This isn’t something that just happened. We are talking children.” He pressed forward before he laughed. “All those children and you suspected nothing. I love it. Never change Lois. It took me giving you a hint to put it all together.”

“You’re a monster. An actual monster.” Lois whispered. “Where is he? Give him back. Give them both back. Give them back!” She snarled and Lex scoffed.

“That would work on any Omega in the world maybe. Except me. First you are late and then you have no manner. It’s fine. I’m good at training naughty Alphas.” Lex laughed softly. “I’ll be taking Clark back Lois. I prefer this one to the one you write about.”

X

“I wonder what we will name this one.” Lex murmured as he looked as his naked reflection. He was pregnant again but that was fine with him. Clark made beautiful children. Lex had been craving having at least one.

Now it looked as if Clark was never going to tire of giving Lex children. That was fine with him, Clark was simply so cute. Playing with Lois had been fun but Lex had to get serious now. They all did.

“It feels as though if I had not given the game away nothing would have changed.” Lex considered before he looked over his shoulder to the person napping on his bed. Clark was beautiful wherever he went no matter what he did. No wonder Lex was so in love. “Now we see what cards the lovely Miss lane has left to play. She’s already lost but I love a good death struggle like any one else.” Lex laughed softly. “It may be late but at least one finally figured it out. It couldn’t get any more obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get to toy with Lois. FINALLY


End file.
